I, Dawn Schafer
by Graykiss
Summary: Dawn spills out a terrible secret to Mary Anne in a letter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just simply 'borrow' them for a short while. ;)**

_**A/n: **This is just a weird little story I thought up during supper. It's short, but hope you like it anyway!_

**I, Dawn Schafer**

To my dearest, kindest, loveliest, most understanding, helpful, perfect step-sister, Mary Anne:

Sorry for such a long address to you, but I know you won't think too badly of me. At least, you won't think as badly of me as I do of myself.

You won't believe what I did.

_I _can't even believe what I did.

It's so horrible! It was so cruel, so mean, and so... accidental.

I DID NOT MEAN TO DO IT. But I did. That's the problem.

Aren't I horrible, Mary Anne?

You're probably wondering why I addressed this to you, right? Well, for one, Gracie's a little too young to understand the tragedy I'm going through right now.

Two, you are the most understanding, kindest person I know, and that you won't think less of me when I tell you what I did.

Three, you are very helpful, and I hope you will help me out as I go through this awful stage in my life.

And I mean it when I say this is the worst, Mary Anne! Worse than my parents' divorce, worse than when I upset you when I moved to California, worse than when Jeff went to California, worse than when my dad got engaged, worse than when Sunshine's (Sunny Winslow, you remember her?) mom died, worse than when I failed my science exam.

You won't tell that I failed my science exam, right? I mean, just because I wrote a ten page essay on "Why No Human Should Eat a Living, Breathing Creature and That They Should Go to Jail" instead of "The Characteristic of Living Things". I mean, what's so bad about that? It was TEN PAGES! Damn!

(And don't tell either Richard, Mom, Carol, Dad, or any of the former BSCers that I swear now. Please. You should try it some time, by the way.)

Oh, I suppose I should get back on topic. It SO freaked me out so badly, what I did. I mean, I could go to jail! Dad probably won't let me, though.

I did lock myself in my room, though. I said I had female problems and I locked the bathroom door, too. Now Carol's trying to pry it open, so I'm trying to write this fast.

Anyway, I guess I should get this over with.

Well, you see, I-

Um, I-

Let me just spit it out:

_I, Dawn Schafer, age sixteen, am a murderer._

Don't go call the police now, okay?

I already know what I did was awful.

Don't even say a word.

He was soooooo much smaller than me, too! It was a complete, utter accident! His beady eyes looking at me lovingly while I was driving, and I accidentally hit him!

He was probably about eight years old, too. I'm, like, eight years his senior, and I killed him. He still had a long life ahead of him.

His name was- well, I don't know what his name was. I just called him Spotty. You know, a nickname? Anyway, I talked to his twin brother the other day, and he seemed really nice. They didn't know where their parents were, so I thought, Hey, maybe I could help them out!

Anyway, I was going out for a drive because Carol needed me to pick up some food from the grocery store. I realized at I had forgotten my bag of lettuce at the store! If only I had brought it with me!

Then, I went to call Carol to tell her I was running late, and I had my eyes on my cell phone, then - Too late. I hit him.

I cried out in shock, but nobody heard me. I was so ashamed. I picked up a little blanket and wrapped up his tiny body in it, put him in my car, and took him home.

He's in my closet right now. I think I'll hold a funeral. Will you come sometime? I mean, not everyone wants to come to a little boy's funeral. But I'm a murderer, and I need to get this off my chest. I'm going to go and tell Carol and Dad.

I just got back from telling Dad and Carol.

They laughed and said I shouldn't worry about it. I'm a murderer, Mary Anne! It doesn't matter whether they are big or small, overweight or skinny, human or ladybug.

(And for your reference, Spotty is the latter of all the choices in each set.)

I guess I'll go bury him now. R.I.P., Spotty the Ladybug.

Don't think too badly of me now, Mary Anne. Thanks for making me feel better.

-Dawn


End file.
